


I'm so scared.

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anxiety, I'm projecting a whole lot onto poor sporty but i'm too tired to care, M/M, The sportarobbie is only vaguely hinted at, This is pure venting, mentions of eating issues, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Sportacus isn't as fearless as he says he is.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	I'm so scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags folks. This is nowhere near as fluffy as my usual stuff; my anxiety's been fucking me over the past few days and I haven't been able to write cute things so have this instead. It's not happy. You've been warned.

“It’s okay Ziggy, everyone’s afraid of something,” He bends down so he’s at eye level with him, offering a supportive smile.

“Even you Sportacus? Are you afraid of stuff?”

_Every time my crystal flashes it’s as though something tightens around my ribs, icy cold. I can’t breathe, but I have to help. I have to. I need to._

_I’m terrified about what might happen if I’m too late._

_The ache in my chest never really leaves. I feel it when I can’t immediately find you, or the other kids. I feel it at night when I fall asleep, when I wake up. I feel it even when I’m having fun._

_I feel it when I see Robbie._

_It makes me skittish or irritable or so angry I could scream, but I can’t, and so I stay positive, meditate, eat well, exercise so much. It helps. But it’s not always enough._

_You’d think that days when no-one needs saving I’d be happy, but I’m not. The anticipation of something horrible claws at me and when I’m sat in my airship, staring at blank walls and I feel like I’m going insane. So I exercise to get out of my own head, get out of my own skin, so I can finally breathe. But everyone has to stop at some point._

_But I guess I’m scared of you not needing me anymore. Of you all growing up and leaving and maybe I’ll leave too. Or maybe I won’t._

_I’m scared about Robbie. He seems so lonely but he won’t let me help him, and even if he did I don’t know what I could do. He can’t be helped with a backflip and an apple. I feel useless. I worry about him._

_I’m so scared it makes me sick. Sometimes I can barely eat for days on end, but I force myself to, so I can be strong for you._

_And I want to cry but I can’t._

_Down here I have to be your hero, but even in my airship the pressure doesn’t leave. It means I can’t sleep, because what if you need me but I’m not there. It’s terrifying._

_So yes, Ziggy, I’m scared of stuff. I’m scared of everything._

_I suppose I’m also scared of myself._

“No,” He fakes a smile, shaking his head; Ziggy is six, he doesn’t need to worry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila i guess.


End file.
